Tweestrijd
by bloem1990
Summary: -Vervolg op De Valentijnsbeuker- Luka begint zich te realiseren dat hij verliefd is op één van zijn beste vriendinnen,net als Valentijnsdag eraan komt. Zou dit de perfecte kans zijn om het toe te geven?
1. Chapter 1

**Tweestrijd**

**Dit verhaal is een soort van het ´vervolg´ op De Valentijnsbeuker, een two-shot die ik eerder geschreven heb. Deze keer is het verhaal alleen niet vanuit Cony's POV geschreven, maar vanuit die van Luka. Het beschrijft Luka's gevoelens voor en tijdens de gebeurtenissen die plaatsvinden tijdens De Valentijnsbeuker. Bovendien is dit verhaal niet aan een dagboek gericht; maar wel vanuit de 'ik' persoon (Luka dus)**

**Omdat het eigenlijk 3 dagen beslaat, heb ik het verdeeld over die dagen. Elke dag wordt één hoofdstuk. De dagen die ik gebruik zijn 13/14/15 Februarie 2007.**

**Notitie:** Omdat ik niet helemaal tevreden was over dit hoofdstuk, heb ik het herschreven.

**Veel plezier met lezen en revieuws zijn welkom!**

* * *

(Luka's POV)

Een diepe zucht ontsnapt mijn keel als ik opnieuw naar haar kijk. Ze zit minstens 5 rijen voor mij en lijkt druk bezig te zijn met aantekeningen maken. Ik kijk toe hoe haar pauwenveer heen en weer zwiept bij haar schrijfbewegingen en vraag me in gedachten af haar dat toch lukt; hoe snel ze ook schrijft, het is altijd goed leesbaar. Daar kunnen veel mensen nog wat van leren – inclusief ondergetekende.

Voorin de klas legt Professor Anderling - onze lerares Transfiguratie - uit hoe de spreuk die we vandaag gaan oefenen werkt. Ik luister maar met half oor, omdat ik het principe allang snap; je veranderd een konijn in een raaf en denk eraan dat je de juiste spreuk gebruikt, blablablabla… Het gebruikelijke 'Kijk uit waar je je staf op richt' praatje.

Nu heb ik het geluk dat Transfiguratie één van mijn beste vakken is (samen met Toverdranken), dus het 'theoriegedeelte' van de les kan me nooit echt veel boeien. Dat kan ik later toch wel weer ophalen als ik mijn huiswerk maak.

Dat is dus ook de reden dat ik nu uit pure verveling galgje speel op een hoekje van mijn (lege) perkament, dat voor me op tafel ligt. En dat terwijl ik ook mijn best doe om Boris te negeren, die me de hele tijd pijnlijke porren in mijn buik geeft, alsof hij me eraan wil herinneren dat ik beloofd heb aantekeningen voor hem te maken. Meestal zakt hij met de hakken over de sloot voor een proefwerk omdat ik hem op de laatste knip nog even help met leren. Marlijn (een vriendin van mij) zegt dat het gewoon luiheid is, maar ja, Boris heeft háár nooit zijn grote geheim verteld.

Toen hij de moed vond om het mij te vertellen – want ik ben tenslotte zijn beste vriend – geloofde ik er in eerste instantie niets van. Ik schaafde mijn mening echter meteen bij toen hij het litteken liet zien wat hij eraan over had gehouden. Normaal gesproken zag je er niets van, omdat zijn haar er overheen hing. Het bleek dat hij een soort blokkade heeft als gevolg van een uit de hand gelopen Vergruizel-spreuk. Hij was pas 4 toen het gebeurde, maar zijn hersens en geheugen zijn permanent beschadigd en hij heeft het hele achtereenvolgende jaar in het Sint Holisto doorgebracht waar ze hem zo goed en zo kwaad op probeerden te lappen. Ik heb Boris moeten beloven dat ik niemand anders over zijn 'probleem' vertel, zelfs Conny en Marlijn niet.

Conny is het vierde lid van onze 'gang', zoals Marlijn ons groepje wel eens noemt. Ondanks het feit dat ze een volbloed is, heeft ze zo ongeveer haar hele leven in de Dreuzelwereld geleefd. Haar ouders waren als de dood dat Voldemort (de meeste mensen durven die naam nog steeds niet uit te spreken en noemen hem daarom 'Je-Weet-Wel', wat in mijn opzicht nogal belachelijk is) hen op zijn 'nog te doden'- lijst had staan en daarom probeerden ze zich te verstoppen. Conny was toen net 2 jaar. Dat vertelde ze ons tenminste.

Toen Marlijn op een goede dag (we zaten toen in het Eerste jaar) opgewonden op ons af kwam stormen met de mededeling dat ze een nieuwe vriendin had die we 'absoluut moesten ontmoeten', hadden Boris en ik allebei onze wenkbrauwen opgetrokken.

Natuurlijk, nieuwe vrienden maken is altijd leuk, maar het zou nóg leuker zijn geweest als het om een jongen ging. (Niet dat ik het over de nadelen van vriendschappen met meisjes zal hebben als Marlijn in de buurt is overigens, want ze is vastbesloten om dat taboe de kop in te drukken). Maar gezien het feit dat Marlijn ook een meisje is, is het eigenlijk niet meer dan logisch dat ze in de eerste plaats vriendschap sluit met andere meisjes.

Dat is de regel: jongens sluiten vriendschap met jongens en meisjes sluiten vriendschap met – je raadt het al – meisjes.

Marlijn is een uitzondering op de regel omdat ze geen vriendschap sloot met een meisje, maar met twee jongens. Dit was dus eigenlijk een kans voor haar om geen 'uitzondering' meer te zijn, en dat hoefde niet te betekenen dat ze ons meteen zou laten vallen. Niet dat Marlijn het erg vond om een uitzondering te zijn, nee, ze kon er zelfs wel om lachen en het werd haar bijnaam: 'De Uitzondering'. Tot op de dag van vandaag is dat geen steek veranderd.

In eerste instantie waren Boris en ik dus niet echt happig op die 'nieuwe vriendin', maar uiteindelijk haalde Marlijn ons toch over om dat mysterieuze 'nieuwe' meisje te ontmoeten.

Ik herinner me nog goed dat mijn hart een piepklein sprongetje maakte toen ik haar voor het eerst zag. Ze leunde nonchalant tegen de muur naast de wenteltrap die naar de meisjesslaapzalen leidde en zag nogal bleek. Marlijn holde voor ons uit en de twee meisjes omhelsden elkaar zonder duidelijke redenen. Ze lieten elkaar pas los toen wij ons bij hen voegden.

Meteen toen haar blik op mij viel, kleurde Conny's gezicht rood en sloeg ze haar ogen neer. En dat bleef zo. Terwijl Marlijn ons vrolijk voorstelde en Conny min of meer dwong om ons een hand te geven, deed ze haar mond niet één keer open en staarde ze de hele tijd naar de vloer. (Ik vroeg me de hele tijd af of ze daar geen verkrampte nek van kreeg). Het leek wel alsof ze vreselijk verlegen was.

De eerste twee weken na onze 'ontmoeting' praatte ze alleen tegen Marlijn. Als wij iets tegen haar zeiden of vroegen, kregen we stomweg geen antwoord. Toch verbeterde de situatie langzaam; toen Conny eenmaal doorhad dat ze ons kon vertrouwen, kroop ze uit haar schulp en bleek ze een hele aardige, gevoelige en gezellige meid te zijn. Het verklaarde waarom ik meteen een klik voelde tussen ons twee. En ik begon ook te begrijpen waarom Marlijn en Conny het zo goed met elkaar konden vinden; ze hadden ongeveer dezelfde persoonlijkheid, ook al is Marlijn veel brutaler en niet bepaald op haar mondje gevallen. Af en toe is het wel handig om een vriendin te hebben die brutaal uit de hoek kan komen, maar er zijn ook tijden dat we wensten dat het wat minder kon.

'Meneer Sortez! Neemt u ook nog de moeite om even op te letten of is uw tafelblad zo interessant dat u aan niets anders meer kunt denken?'

Ik schrik me een ongeluk als de strenge stem van Professor Anderling plotseling door mijn oren klinkt en wordt onmiddellijk uit mijn mijmeringen gehaald. De hele klas staart nu naar onze tafel en ik voel dat ik rood wordt.

Professor Anderling kijkt nijdig op me neer, met die adelaarsblik van haar. Het piepkleine zwarte brilletje dat ze volgens mij alleen maar voor de sier op heeft, glijdt bijna van haar neusbrug omdat ze voorover buigt.

Boris, die ook rood aanloopt, richt zich aandacht meteen weer op zijn eigen perkament met zijn eigen 'aantekeningen'. Hoewel ik niet zeker weet of je het wel aantekeningen kunt noemen; alles is over elkaar geschreven, zodat je nauwelijks iets uit elkaar kan houden. Boris heeft er een hekel aan als mensen naar hem staren, wat nogal vaak gebeurt omdat Professor Anderling de nare gewoonte heeft om elke les over zijn 'huiswerkprobleem' te beginnen.

'Meneer Sortez, krijg ik nog een antwoord?' vraagt ze gebiedend aan me, en ik zie dat ze een sluikse blik op mijn perkament werpt, waar – dat merk ik nu pas – _hartjes_ op getekend staan. Snel leg ik mijn armen eroverheen, zodat ze het niet kan zien en doe een dappere poging tot een glimlach.

'Sorry professor, het zal niet weer gebeuren,' zeg ik zo vriendelijk mogelijk, als zij haar donkere wenkbrauwen optrekt. Snel wendt ik mijn blik af om niets te verraden en kijk de klas rond.

Een paar tafels voor de onze kijken Marlijn en Conny me vragend aan. Als mijn ogen recht in de kleine, grijze, nietszeggende ogen van Conny staren, slaat mijn hart een slag over.  
Conny heeft echt prachtige ogen, ook al zeggen de meeste mensen van niet – achter haar rug om. Als ik er beter over nadenk, komt er paniek boven drijven. En de vraag die me nu al wekenlang teistert; 'Ben ik verliefd op Conny?'

'Doe niet zo gek, dat kan niet' wijs ik mezelf terecht. 'Ze is mijn beste vriendin. Als we verkering krijgen en dan uit elkaar gaan, kan dat onze vriendschap verpesten!'

Conny kan blijkbaar in mijn ogen lezen dat er iets mis met me is, want ze kijkt me nog meer vragend aan. Een beetje alsof ze zonder woorden probeert te zeggen: 'Is er iets mis?'  
Snel verbreek ik het contact en staar weer naar mijn perkament (of liever gezegd, mijn armen, want die liggen er nog steeds bovenop) en merk tot mijn opluchting dat Professor Anderling weer naar haar bureau loopt. Boris geeft me opnieuw een por, maar omdat ik net op dat moment beweeg, raakt hij me niet onzacht in mijn ribben.

'Heb je gehoord wat Anderling zei? Je hebt Ravenklauw 5 punten gekost en als ze je nog eens betrapt op luieren in haar les, krijg je strafwerk.' Boris fluistert deze informatie op een heel samenzweerderig toontje in mijn oor, maar ik haal achteloos mijn schouders op. Professor Anderling heeft al heel wat leerlingen de kast opgejaagd door te dreigen met strafwerk, maar ik weet dat het er bijna nooit ook echt van komt. Eigenlijk is het dus gewoon regelrechte chantage.

'Wacht maar tot ik weer een 10 haal voor mijn huiswerk,' mompel ik terug naar hem vanuit mijn mondhoek, terwijl ik snel buk om een nieuw vel perkament uit mijn tas te halen en dat voor me op tafel leg. Met mijn vrije hand probeer ik mijn ribben een beetje te masseren, die nu pijnlijk kloppen, vooral de plek waar de elleboog van Boris er zo hard tegenaan is gekomen. Gelukkig trekt de pijn snel weer weg en ik concentreer me weer op de les. Of liever gezegd, ik _probeer_ het.

Na 5 minuten ben ik het alweer zat en kijk ik opnieuw naar Conny, die zo wild aan het schrijven is dat de inktspetters alle kanten opvliegen. Marlijn, die naast haar zit en daar nu overduidelijk spijt van heeft, heeft een gezicht vol inktspetters en probeert wanhopig haar eigen aantekeningen van de verdrinkingsdood te redden. Voor zover ik het kan zien zonder succes.

Ik moet onwillekeurig glimlachen. Transfiguratie is Conny's slechtste vak, maar dat probeert ze te compenseren door zoveel mogelijk aantekeningen te maken. Uit de ogen van Professor Anderling leidt ik af dat ze wel kan waarderen, maar hellaas helpt het Conny niet om betere cijfers te halen.

Ter lange leste gaat eindelijk de bel die het einde van de les aankondigt. Professor Anderling geeft het schoolbord een tik met haar toverstok en onmiddellijk verschijnen er woorden die ons vertellen wat ons huiswerk is. Snel krabbel ik het neer op het stukje perkament waarop ik altijd mijn huiswerk schrijf, prop mijn spullen slordig in mijn tas, spring overeind en maak dat ik ervandoor kom. Boris, die vele langzamer doet en netjes op Marlijn en Conny wacht – zoals altijd – kijkt me even verbaasd aan, maar ik doe net alsof ik het niet zie. Ik storm als eerste de klas uit, langs een stomverbaasde Professor Anderling, die te verbaasd is om me tegen te houden. Ergens in de verte roept iemand mijn naam, maar ik kan niet horen wie het roept en het kan me eigenlijk ook helemaal niets schelen.

Ik weet dat ik vandaag verder geen lessen meer heb, en mijn huiswerk kan ik vanavond ook nog wel maken, dus heb ik zat tijd om de dingen eens even op een rijtje te zetten.

Morgen is het al Valentijnsdag en op de een of andere manier voel ik de dringende behoefte om Conny iets te sturen. Ik heb mezelf er ook al verscheidende keren op betrapt dat ik aan het bedenken was wat ik haar zou gaan geven. Ik wil haar ook graag iets geven, maar daartegenover staat dat als ik dat doe, Conny weet dat ik haar misschien wel leuk vind. En ik wil haar als gewone vriend niet verliezen!

Opnieuw zucht ik diep en ren verder door de nog uitgestorven gang. Door de ramen die ik passeer schijnt een helder Februari zonnetje en opeens krijg ik een geniale ingeving. Ik versnel mijn pas zodat ik bijna sprint, zodat alles wat ik van het kasteel zie grijze muren en schimmige gedaantes zijn. Tot mijn opluchting kom ik geen één leraar tegen en doordat de gang bijna uitgestorven is, kan ik zonder moeite door het kasteel manoeuvreren, totdat ik uiteindelijk de voordeuren heb bereikt.

Als ik het veld dat naar Hagrid's huisje leidt opren, spoelt er een golf van kalmte over me heen. Een koud briesje streelt langs mijn wangen en de zonnestralen schijnen vrolijk op me neer. Om me heen kijkend kan ik al snel stellen dat er op dit moment geen Verzorging van Fabeldieren wordt gegeven, want er zijn geen andere leerlingen buiten. Het enige geluid dat ik hoor is zacht vogelgezang en een knal die uit het kasteel lijkt te komen.

Waarschijnlijk betekend dat dat er weer eens een ketel is ontploft. Sinds Zonko's fopmagazijn die dingen geïntroduceerd heeft, is het niet meer zo vreemd dat er tijdens elke les toverdranken minstens één ketel ontploft. De leraar Toverdranken, professor Sneep, een man van in de 40 met een tanige huid, lang, slordig, ongewassen zwart haar (vorig jaar hebben Boris en ik hem voor de grap een kerstpakket gestuurd dat bestond uit shampoo en crèmespoeling. Zijn gebrul was zelfs in onze leerlingenkamer te horen en enkele minuten later zagen we hoe ons 'cadeautje' langs ons raam naar beneden zeilde) en een rare haakneus, in een poging om het te laten stoppen, liet de een naar de ander nablijven – nu ook nog – maar het helpt geen steek. Volgens Boris is hij niet slim genoeg om de oorzaak van de ontploffende ketels na te gaan en gaat hij liever voor de snelle afhandeling.

Blij dat ik op dit moment veilig buiten ben, en niet in een kerker met een laaiende Sneep, hol ik het veld over, dat nog dat is van de regen die tot een paar minuten geleden neerviel.

Als ik bij Hagrid's huisje aankom, blijkt die verlaten te zijn. Hagrid is helemaal nergens te bekennen, wat eigenlijk ook maar een geluk is, want anders wil hij dat ik weer thee met hem ga drinken. Er staan wel enkele lege theekopjes (die meer op emmers lijken) opgestapeld op de waterton die vlak naast de deur van het huisje staat.

_Zou hij net bezoek hebben gehad?_ Vraag ik me af, _En waar is hij nu?_

Heel even kijk ik naar het verboden bos, net op het moment dat de zon achter een wolk verdwijnt. Een donkere schaduw valt over de voorste bomen en laat het donker ertussen er nog enger uitzien. De rillingen lopen over mijn rug als ik eraan denk wat voor beesten er allemaal wonen. Vorig schooljaar waren ik,Conny en Boris en de rest van onze klas er geweest omdat we door een mislukte verplaatsingsspreuk in het Verboden Bos terecht kwamen. (De leraren zijn er nog steeds niet achter gekomen hoe dat eigenlijk kwam) En voordat we uiteindelijk gered werden door een furieuze Hagrid, stonden de centauren – die we per ongeluk tegen het lijf liepen terwijl we een poging deden om een uitweg te vinden – op het punt om ons te doorzeven met pijlen en dood te trappen met hun hoeven. Sindsdien durft niemand uit ons jaar ook maar één voet meer in het verboden bos te zetten, tot grote teleurstelling van Hagrid,die zich niets aan lijkt te trekken van alle gevaren die daar lonken.

'Doe wat je niet laten kunt' mompel ik zacht tegen mezelf, alvorens naar de achterzijde van het kleine huisje te sluipen, waar mijn favoriete verstopplek is. Het is zo geheim dat zelfs Hagrid er niets van af weet. Eigenlijk is het ook niets meer dan een plekje onder het raam, maar dat hoeft toch ook niemand te weten?

Zo snel en stil mogelijk sluip ik om de hoek van Hagrids' huisje heen als ik er ben aangekomen. Hagrid zelf is nog steeds nergens te bekennen, en aan de grote voetstappen in het vochtige gras te zien is hij het verboden bos in gelopen. _Liever hij dan ik_, denk ik tevreden en meteen daarna vallen mijn ogen op Hagrids' rozen-tuin, met prachtige, maar ook enorme rozen. De stelen zijn 40 centimeter lang en doornvrij, de kroonblaadjes zijn prachtig donderrood gekleurd en ze verspreiden een heerlijke geur, bijna parfumachtig. Terwijl ik ze (van een afstandje) sta te bewonderen, komt er een gek idee bij me op: _Als ik er nou eentje steel en die aan Conny geef? Ik weet dat ze dol is op bloemen.'_

Ja, het perfecte cadeautje, maar hoe krijg ik er een te pakken zonder betrapt te worden? Hagrid kan ieder moment terug komen, volgens mijn horloge is het bijna tijd voor de lunch. Ik kan hem makkelijk zien aankomen van mijn positie.

Met bonkend hart kijk ik van de tuin naar het verboden bos. Nog steeds geen spoor van Hagrid te bekennen. Het is nu of nooit.

Na nog een snelle controle van de omgeving om te kijken of er nog iemand is die me kan zien,schraap ik al mijn moed bij elkaar, schiet naar de tuin, ruk snel een roos uit de grond (met wortels en al), dicht het gat zo goed mogelijk met ander zand uit de tuin totdat het er weer een beetje normaal uitziet, ren terug door het zand en wis mijn voetsporen met een zwaai van mijn toverstok. Als ik weer ben aangekomen bij mijn veilige,geheime plaatsje, hap ik naar lucht en bekijk de roos. Hij is niet aangetast door de ruwe behandeling en ziet er nog net zo mooi uit als toen hij nog in de tuin stond. Ik voel dat ik een grote grijns op mijn gezicht krijg als ik hem bekijk. Áls ik het zou aandurven om Conny te vragen of ze mijn vriendin wil zijn, dan zou ik vast en zeker deze roos ook geven. De parfumachtige geur is niet helemaal mijn stijl, maar wel heerlijk en een beetje hypnotiserend. Heel even blijf ik daar gehurkt zitten, starend naar de bloem en genietend van de heerlijke geur die zich over me heen spoelt. Dan realiseer ik me dat dit geen gewone rozen zijn, dit zijn rozen gemaakt door Hagrid. Hij heeft er vast het een of ander mee gedaan.

Dan klinkt er in de verte een luid geblaf en ik wordt weer uit mijn trance gehaald. Die blaf herken ik uit duizenden; het is Muil, de grote wolfshond van Hagrid. Man, ik ben al sinds de eerste dag dat ik hier op Zweinstein kwam als de dood voor dat beest. Hij heeft reusachtige tanden,reusachtige poten en. Hagrid heeft vanaf het begin verzekerd dat Muil geen vlieg kwaad doet, maar ik ben nog steeds niet overtuigd.

Moeizaam slik ik even en krabbel in paniek overeind. Dat geblaf komt uit de richting van het Verboden Bos. Ik had gelijk toen ik dacht dat Hagrid daar zou uithangen! Zo snel mogelijk steek ik de lange roos in mijn tas, draai me om en maak dat ik ervandoor kom, zonder de moeite te nemen om te controleren of Hagrid er wel echt aan komt. Opnieuw gaat alles in een waas voorbij en voor ik het weet, laat ik me happend naar lucht op mijn bed vallen.

Door het raam kan ik Hagrid's huisje nog net niet zien, maar ik zie wel dat er een gedaante op een drafje over het veldje holt, alsof hij of zij in paniek is. Het is vast Hagrid, want wie anders kan daar op dat moment zijn? Godzijdank heeft hij me niet gezien, dus hij zal nooit weten wie er in zijn tuin heeft gezeten. Hoe lang zou het duren totdat een leraar gaat controleren wie er buiten geweest is? Ik blijf doodstil liggen en mijn hart klopt in mijn keel – ik weet niet of dat komt door de vermoeidheid of van angst – terwijl ik luister of er een leraar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw in komt. Mijn horloge vermeld dat het nauwelijks 3 uur 's Middags is, en de meeste leraren zullen wel les aan het geven zijn, maar toch, het kan zomaar.

In stilte passeren er 15 minuten en langzaam maar zeker kalmeer ik weer een beetje. Risico's nemen is leuk, maar ook bloedstollend. Je bent telkens bang dat je betrapt gaat worden. Deze keer heb ik dus geluk gehad.

Langzaam laat ik me van mijn bed afglijden en buig me over mijn tas, waar de roos nog steeds in ligt. Eigenlijk is het een wonder dat hij erin gepast heeft, en ik moet hem in leven zien te houden. Voorzichtig, om hem niet te breken, til ik de roos van mijn Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten boek af en bekijk hem voor de zoveelste keer zorgvuldig. De donkerrode blaadjes steken af tegen de tegenoverliggende grijze muur waar ik nu tegenaan kijk en ik besef dat ik hem goed moet opbergen, iets wat niet zo moeilijk is. Met een simpele spreuk die ik toevallig een keer vond in een boek uit de bieb, zorg ik ervoor dat hij 24 uur per dag van water wordt voorzien en leg hem op een veilige plek in mijn hutkoffer. Om niet nog verdachter te lijken, pak ik mijn tas weer op en loop de wenteltrap af.

De leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw is niet zo vol, maar mijn vrienden zijn er wel. Boris leunt met één elleboog op de tafel,terwijl hij met zijn andere hand pogingen doet om te beginnen aan wat lijkt op huiswerk voor Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst,terwijl Marlijn en Conny een spelletje Toverschaak spelen. Als ik dichterbij kom, zie ik nog net hoe Marlijn's toren een paard van Conny van het bord sleept.

'Hallo jongens!' zeg ik, zo nonchalant mogelijk,terwijl ik me op een lege stoel nestel vlak naast de meisjes, die allebei opkijken en daardoor niet zien hoe Conny's ridder Marlijn's enig overgebleven toren om zeep helpt.

'Hey Luka', groet Marlijn me kalm. 'Je ziet er moe uit. Komt zeker van die marathon die je gelopen hebt om stoom af te blazen van de les.'

'Wat ze eigenlijk bedoeld te zeggen is,' zegt Conny een beetje ongeduldig,terwijl ze met haar ogen rolt, 'is: Waarom liep je zomaar weg toen de les afgelopen was? Ik dacht dat je Boris beloofd had hem te helpen!'

Haar ogen staan een beetje boos en ik voel dat ik opnieuw rood wordt. Dat verklaard wel dat iemand mijn naam riep voordat ik ineens 'verdween'. Boris kijkt nijdig op van zijn huiswerk zodat hij zich ook in het gesprek kan mengen. Ik krimp een beetje ineen onder zijn woedende blik.

'Het spijt me' piep ik uiteindelijk, 'Geef maar hier, ik help je nu wel. Al het saaie geneuzel van Kist zit nog vers en fruitig in mijn hoofd!'

'Dat mag ik hopen voor je,' zegt Boris boos,'Want morgen moeten we dit inleveren, weet je nog? Je had me al de hele week beloofd om te helpen, maar daar zie ik niets van! Nu krijg ik het nooit meer af!'

'Het spijt me,' herhaal ik, in een poging een boze preek te voorkomen en ik haal mijn eigen veer snel uit mijn rugzak. Voordat hij nog iets kan zeggen, gris ik het perkament van tafel en lees het door. Er zijn 5 zinnen opgekrabbeld. Ja, dat is nou Boris ten voeten uit.

_Het werk van een goede vriend is nooit gedaan,' _denk ik terwijl ik het perkament op tafel leg, me eroverheen buig en doe alsof ik het nog eens kritisch doorlees.

'Dit is eigenlijk nog niet eens zo slecht. Je was op de goede weg,' praat ik door als ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie dat Boris zijn mond weer open wil doen. 'Het enige punt is, dat je wat dingen bent vergeten,' Boris trekt verdwaasd zijn wenkbrauwen op.

'Ik schrijf het wel even voor je op, dan kun je het overschrijven.' Meteen begin ik in alle haast te schrijven, en net als bij Conny vliegen de inktspetters alle kanten op. Achter me hoor ik Conny lachen en Marlijn schreeuwen, maar tijd om ernaar te luisteren heb ik niet.

In gedachten ben ik nog steeds bij Hagrid en de gestolen roos. Ik probeer expres niet naar Cony te kijken,tenslotte heb ik nog steeds niet besloten of ik haar die roos nu wel of niet wil geven. Boris zegt niets terwijl ik schrijf, maar als ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar hem kijk, zie ik de bekende bewondering in zijn ogen. Als ik klaar ben met schrijven overhandig ik hem zijn eigen stuk perkament, dat nu helemaal vol geschreven is en veeg een klodder inkt van mijn kin.

'Als je dit nu overschrijft, weet ik zeker dat je minstens een 7 haalt,' is mijn enige commentaar. Boris zegt niets, geeft me een dankbare blik, pakt een leeg stuk perkament en begint te schrijven, een stuk rustiger dan ik deed.

Tevreden dat ik een ruzie heb voorkomen, berg ik mijn veer weer op en draai me om zodat ik de meisjes kan zien. Ze zitten helemaal onder de inktspetters en kijken niet al te blij,terwijl ik mijn best doe om mijn lachen te verbergen. Marlijn's hele gezicht lijkt bedekt te zijn met inkt, alleen haar kastanjebruine ogen zijn nog zichtbaar. Conny's gezicht zit ook onder, maar lang niet zo erg als Marlijn. Haar hele gewaad is bedekt met blauwe vlekken, die ze er verwoed vanaf probeert te vegen.

'Dat is al de tweede keer vandaag! Jullie zijn echt ONMOGELIJK!' brult Marlijn uiteindelijk na 3 stille minuten. En voordat iemand ook maar iets kan zeggen of doen, springt ze overeind, duwt een groepje langskomende Eerstejaars opzij en holt naar de meisjesslaapzalen. Conny en ik kijken elkaar 5 seconden aan, voordat we uiteindelijk in lachen uitbarsten. De hele tijd staar ik in haar ogen, die sprankelen van pret en voel dat ik met een groter dilemma zit dan ik eerst dacht. Achter me hoor ik Boris grinniken.

'Daar gaat onze drama-queen,' zegt hij,duidelijk luidend op Marlijn,die allang verdwenen is en Conny lacht.

'Ze beseft zelf niet hoe erg ze eigenlijk is,' zegt ze vrolijk.'Oh ja, en Luka, je hebt een veeg inkt op je neus,' voegt ze er snel bijaantoe,terwijl ze zich weer omdraait en het aanwijst bij haar eigen neus. Ik voel dat mijn wangen beginnen te stomen en sla gauw mijn ogen neer als Conny me nogmaals speels aankijkt.

'Ik wil je wel helpen om het schoon te krijgen,' zegt Boris hoopvol,zijn toverstok de lucht in stekend, maar ik pass meteen.

'Laat het me zelf maar doen,' zeg ik half lachend, 'Want ik weet nu al dat jij deze spreuk nog niet onder de knie hebt..' Met een zwaai van mijn toverstok ben ik weer brandschoon. Nu is het Boris' beurt om knalrood te worden en hij laat zijn veer vallen. Heel even flitst mijn blik naar zijn perkament. Tot mijn opluchting blijkt hij klaar te zijn met overschrijven. Conny lacht ook en ik voel hoe mijn hart smelt. Een gevoel dat ik absoluut niet wil krijgen als ik naar een van mijn vrienden kijk. Mijn goede humeur dropt zo snel dat ik me erover kan verbazen.

De rest van de dag gebeurt er niets bijzonders, als je niet meetelt dat Foppe tijdens het avondeten een slagroomtaart op de leraarstafel liet vallen in een poging om grappig te zijn. Het resulteerde in een leraarsklopjacht door het kasteel, onder het toeziend oog van de leerlingen.

'Man, wat waren de leraren pissig,' grijnst Boris,terwijl hij en ik samen onze slaapzaal in lopen, druk napratend over wat er is gebeurd daarstraks. We praten er zelfs nog over door als we ieder in ons eigen bed kruipen, maar al gauw is Boris diep in slaap en ben ik alleen met mijn gedachten.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**'Tweestrijd'**

**Disclaimer: **Alles (behalve de personages die je niet kent) is van JK Rowling, niet van mij!

**Hier is (eindelijk) hoofdstuk 2 van 'Tweestrijd'. Ik had/heb een tijdlang totaal geen inspiratie meer :-(  
Daarom heb ik besloten om '14 Februari' (Valentijnsdag) in drie delen te verdelen, zodat ik er weer verder kan (hoop ik). Dit is deel 1!**

**The Writing Quill - **Nee, ik schrijf dit verhaal niet vanuit andere standpunten. Alleen die van Luka.  
Bedankt voor je revieuw!

**Veel plezier met lezen! (revieuws zijn welkom)**

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 2  
'14 Februari' (deel 1)**

Deze nacht werd mijn nachtrust verstoord door diepe dromen over de kleur van Conny's ogen en de vraag waar zij over zou dromen. In het begin voelde het een beetje gênant en ongemakkelijk, maar hoe langer ik droomde, hoe fijner ik het begon te vinden. Mijn dromen gingen over in stille wensen over hoe mijn leven eruit zou zien als Conny en ik officieel 'verkering' hadden, alleen maar omdat ik (opeens wel) de moed had om haar te vertellen wat ik werkelijk voor haar voelde. Natuurlijk droomde ik ook dat zij hetzelfde voor mij voelde en dat ook zei en dat niemand er problemen mee had, zelfs Marlijn niet - die vast en zeker jaloers zou zijn,-, zodat ik Conny ongestoord kon zoenen, maar voordat ik daar de kans voor kreeg klonk er opeens een ijzingwekkende, hoge, meisjesachtige gil en werd ik ongewild teruggetrokken naar de realiteit.

Een beetje nijdig opende ik mijn ogen, alleen maar om recht in het doodsbleke gezicht van niemand minder dan Boris te staren. Hij zweette als een otter en zag eruit alsof hij ieder moment in zijn broek kon plassen van angst (Ik hoopte van harte dat hij dat niet al gedaan had)

'Weer een nachtmerrie?' zei ik snel, nog voordat hij zijn mond kon opendoen. Hij knikte, keek angstig om zich heen, alsof iets hem aan het achtervolgen was en klemde mijn gordijnen (die hij open had getrokken zodat hij met mij kon praten) nog steviger vast in met zijn inmiddels witte knokkels.

Aan de stroom scheldwoorden die door onze slaapzaal stroomde met dezelfde snelheid als een voortdenderende trein, kon ik opmaken dat Maya en Joop ook wakker waren geschrokken door Boris' plotselinge gil. Boris en ik hebben inmiddels al 3 lange jaren met hen onze slaapzaal gedeeld.

Maya, met zijn nogal vreemde naam, is niet bepaald een van mijn beste vrienden, ook al zit hij in mijn jaar. Maya had liever bij Zwadderich gezeten, en dat is goed te merken. Hij is even irri - en arrogant als hen, gaat altijd bij de Zwadderaars staan als hij daarvoor de kans krijgt (wat hem regelmatig boze blikken van leraren oplevert) en altijd maar loopt te zeuren dat Ravenklauw zo saai is of maakt de afdeling en iedereen die erbij hoort zwart, zelfs als er andere afdelingen bij zijn, zodat iedereen zich groen en geel ergert. Het zal je vast niet verbazen dat hij geen vrienden heeft bij Ravenklauw.

Joop daarentegen, is van het gevoelige soort. Hij huilt om het minste of geringste en is excentriek te noemen. Hij draagt altijd de meest vreemde voorwerpen bij zich, als bescherming tegen de meest rare dingen. Volgens professor Anderling is hij een hyperchonder (wat dat ook zijn mag) en moeten we hem negeren, maar dat houdt hem niet tegen om ons steeds opnieuw door te zagen over zijn angsten. Over het algemeen is hij best aardig, maar niemand wil meer naast hem zitten in de klas. Af en toe offeren Boris en ik ons op, want Joop duld geen meisjes.(Marlijn was natuurlijk flink beledigd toen ze dat hoorde).

'Waar ging het deze keer over?' vroeg ik, dapper proberend mijn stem onder controle te houden, want ik was ontzettend boos op hem.

Boris deed zijn mond open en weer dicht, maar blijkbaar kon hij het niet over zijn lippen krijgen. Er sprongen tranen van angst in zijn ogen en alles wat ik kon doen was zuchten. Natuurlijk had Boris weer een van zijn in-beroemde nachtmerries gehad, die er zo echt had uitgezien dat hij het letterlijk uitkrijste van angst, waarbij hij ons (en de rest van de toren) wakker maakte. Het was hem al een paar keer op straf komen te staan, hij had 3 weken in de Ziekenzaal geslapen zodat Madame Pleister, de schoolzuster, hem er vanaf kon helpen, maar hoeveel drankjes en speciale middelen ze ook probeerde, niets hielp.

Niet luisterend naar Maya's tirade, waarin hij Boris uitschold voor dingen die ik nog nooit eerder had gehoord of waarvan ik niet wist dat ze bestonden, duwde ik Boris zo vriendelijk mogelijk van mijn bed, gooide de deken van me af, ging op mijn gemak voor hem zitten en vroeg vriendelijk:

'Waar ging het deze keer over?' Boris, die op zijn eigen bed (rechts van de mijne) ging zitten en begon te vertellen over zijn 'nachtmerrie'. De eerste vijf minuten leek het nog op een onschuldige droom over een meisje met donkerblond haar - of donker en blond, dat wist hij niet zeker – dat hem leuk vond, maar net op het moment dat hij zich voorover boog om haar te zoenen, veranderde ze plotseling in een 'monster' dat hem aanviel en met huid en haar verslond. Daarna leek het alsof hij in een bodemloze put viel. Alles om hem heen was donker. Hij riep om hulp, maar niemand kwam. Ergens in de verte lachte een meisje vals. En op dat moment verscheen er een 'ding' voor hem, een ding dat hem zoveel angst aanjaagde dat hij schreeuwend wakker werd.

Joop, die tegenover mij lag, luisterde zo te zien aandachtig mee, maar zodra het woord 'monster' viel, piepte hij van angst en verdween weer onder zijn dekens. Maya schold nog steeds.

Toen hij klaar was met vertellen, keek Boris mij verwachtingsvol aan, alsof hij wachtte op een uitleg die ik niet had. Ik besloot het makkelijkste eruit te pikken;

'Dus je droomde van een meisje?' Boris' gezicht verschoot van kleur, maar hij knikte alsnog.

Opeens was ik heel blij dat ik niet in slaap was gevallen tijdens Zwamdrift's uitleg over hoe dromen de diepste verlangens van de persoon in kwestie kunnen 'reflecteren' – of zoiets dergelijks. Het hele onderwerp leek ook niet meer zo stom als ik eerst had gedacht. En nu had ik een mooie kans om die kennis eens te gebruiken.

'En je zei dat je droom in een nachtmerrie veranderde toen je op het punt stond haar – dat meisje – te zoenen?' Boris knikte zwakjes. Hij leek spijt te hebben dat hij me over zijn droom had verteld, terwijl ik nadacht. Ik had in het Droomorakel iets gelezen over dat soort dromen, de vraag was wat van toepassing was op Boris. Toen ik uiteindelijk weer sprak, deed ik dat heel behoedzaam – ik kon het ten slotte mis hebben, want ik ben geen geboren 'Ziener' en het zit ook niet in onze familie.

'En voordat dat gebeurde, voelde je je toen – eh- op je gemak? Je was blij?' Boris knikte hevig zijn hoofd.

'Het voelde alsof mijn allergrootste wens was uitgekomen!' zei hij. Ik glimlachte. Dat was het laatste stukje informatie dat ik nodig had.

'Nou, dan weet ik wel waarom je dat droomde,' antwoordde ik en Boris leunde gretig wat voorover zodat hij het beter kon horen. Maya was nog steeds bezig om de lucht in onze slaapzaal te vervuilen met een niet aflatende stroom scheldwoorden, maar hij klonk ver weg.

'Jij hebt een oogje op iemand, maar durft het niet toe te geven!' zei ik bijna juichend en Boris verbleekte.

'Hoe k-kom je daar nou weer bij?' zei hij net iets te snel. 'Ik ben niet verliefd op een meisje! Alle leuke zijn allang bezet!'

'En wat zijn Conny en Marion dan?' vroeg ik, 'Twee vreemden?'

'Ik bedoelde hen ook niet!' riep Boris en hij klonk een beetje beledigd. 'I-ik bedoelde de andere meisjes, de meisjes die NIET met ons bevriend zijn. En bovendien is het niet belangrijk, ik bedoel – het was maar een droom'

'Maar ik dacht dat ik je net hoorde zeggen dat het voelde alsof je allergrootste wens was uitgekomen,' zei ik, vastbesloten om me af te laten schepen met een suf smoesje. Boris friemelde met zijn vingers aan een koordje dat uit zijn veel te oude pyjamabroek hing en hij wou me opeens niet meer aankijken.

'Kom op, ik ben je vriend. Wat denk je, dat ik je ga uitlachen? Dat de andere jongens je gaan uitlachen?' zei ik aanmoedigend, want ik wou dit echt graag weten. Af en toe kon ik net zo dringend zijn als meisjes als die per sé informatie uit iemand willen knijpen zodat ze het aan iedereen door kunnen vertellen. Normale mensen noemen dit roddelen.

Boris zei niets, maar keek naar zijn blote voeten. Ik probeerde nog wat aan te dringen, maar Boris scheen vastbesloten te zijn om me niets te vertellen.

Uiteindelijk, toen er nog eens 10 minuten waren verstreken, besloot ik het maar op te geven. Maya was inmiddels weer rustig en was al onderweg naar het ontbijt en Joop kleedde zich in een recordtempo aan. Hij was zijn schoenen al aan het strikken.

Ik wierp één blik op mijn horloge, dat op mijn nachtkastje lag en zag dat ik nog 10 minuten had voor het ontbijt begon. Het had geen zin meer om me nog even lekker om te draaien.

Een beetje teleurgesteld liet ik me van mijn bed glijden en griste mijn broek en mantel die ik de dag daarvoor ook aan had gehad van de vloer. Boris, die zo te zien blij was dat ik het onderwerp had laten varen, liep echter naar zijn hutkoffer om een paar schone kleren te pakken.

'Dus je hebt dus echt geen oogje op iemand?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig, toen we ons 5 minuten later stationeerden onder aan de wenteltrap die naar de meisjesslaapzalen leidden zodat we Conny en Marlijn op konden wachten.

Boris' wangen werden een beetje rood, maar tot mijn teleurstelling kreeg hij niet de tijd om te antwoorden, want er klonken voetstappen en het volgende moment kwamen Marlijn en Conny de trap afrennen. Ze zagen er erg vrolijk uit en giechelden zoals meisjes dat altijd doen en waarvan ze denken dat jongens het leuk vinden. Conny had haar boeken onder haar arm geklemd en het was een wonder dat ze niet vielen.

Op het moment dat ik Conny bekeek, keek zij opeens op en zag ons onder aan de trap staan. Ze glimlachte (mijn hart maakte een sprongetje) en ik zag dat ze ons observeerde tot zij en Marlijn onder aan de trap waren.

'Wat valt er te grijnzen?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig toen ze zich bij ons voegden. Tot mijn verbazing sloeg Marlijn haar ogen ten hemel.

'Soruja kwam ons weer eens vertellen over haar Valentijn,' zei ze, en ze liet haar boeken (die ze ook onder haar arm had gehouden) op het oude, wankelende tafeltje vallen dat vlak naast de trap stond. Er stond ook een antieke, donkerblauwe vaas op, die als versiering diende. Er stonden bloemen in, maar die waren zo verwelkt dat de soort niet meer te raden was en bruin waren geworden. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat Conny even in de vaas gluurde, terwijl Marlijn tegen Boris zei:

'Jij ziet er afgepeigerd uit'

Boris snoof luid als antwoord. Ik besloot hem uit de brand te helpen.

'Weer een nachtmerrie,' antwoordde ik snel.

'Dankzij hem waren we al om half 4 vannacht wakker en konden we niet meer in slaap komen.'

Waarschijnlijk had ik dat op een beschuldigende toon gezegd, want Boris schoot meteen uit zijn slof.

'Ik heb toch gezegd dat het me speet?' beet hij me toe. 'Het is niet mijn schuld dat ik elke avond dezelfde stomme nachtmerrie heb!'

'Waarom probeer je geen slaapspreuk?' opperde Marlijn, die klaar was met het inpakken van haar boeken en haar nu volle tas over haar schouder zwaaide.

'Heeft Pleister al geprobeerd,' antwoordde Boris treurig.'Dat hielp niet.' Hij keek behoorlijk terneergeslagen.

'En juist op Valentijnsdag moet ik om half 4 's Ochtends wakker worden,' klaagde ik, voordat ik mezelf tegen kon houden, 'We hebben vandaag een zwerkbal wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich! Zeker weten dat ik in slaap ga vallen tijdens de wedstrijd!'

'Ik heb al vaak genoeg gezegd dat het me spijt!' brulde Boris woedend. Zo te zien had hij er genoeg van. 'Als er maar een manier was om van die rotnachtmerries af te komen...'

'Waar gaan die nachtmerries van jou eigenlijk over?' Een volkomen onverwachte vraag die Conny zo te horen al veel eerder had willen stellen ontsnapte haar, maar ik bewonderde meteen haar lef. Zelf had ik namelijk nog niet de moed op kunnen brengen om het Boris zelf te vragen, en ik ken hem inmiddels al 3 jaar! In een poging me niet meer beschaamd te voelen, knikte ik instemmend. Marlijn deed hetzelfde. Het vreemdste van alles was dat Conny Boris niet eens aan keek toen ze die vraag stelde; de dode bloemen slurpten al haar aandacht op.

Boris stond 2 seconden met zijn mond vol tanden, met een gezicht dat zo rood was dat een rood stoplicht er niet aan kon tippen.

Conny scheurde haar ogen eindelijk los van de bloemen en keek hem nu ook aan. Aan haar uitdrukking te zien vond ze zijn reactie (net als Marlijn en ik) behoorlijk vreemd. Terwijl ik naar haar keek, zag ik dat Conny vanuit haar ooghoeken even naar Marlijn keek.

'Wat is er nou?' vroeg ik, een beetje bezorgd en ik staarde naar het gezicht van mijn beste vriend. Boris beantwoordde mijn vraag niet, maar sloeg zijn ogen neer en maakte zich uit de voeten, met zijn ogen op de grond gericht.

Geen van ons driëen wist iets te zeggen toen Boris de leerlingenkamer verliet en de deur met een doffe klap achter hem dichtviel, dat was totdat Soruja de wenteltrap die naar de meisjesslaapzalen leidde af kan paraderen.

Ja, dat heb je goed gelezen. Ze paradeerde.

Mijn hart maakt een heel ongewoon sprongetje en alle verwarrende gedachtes over mijn liefde voor Conny verdwenen op slag toen mijn ogen op een beeldschone engel vielen met de naam Soruja.

Tot het eind van het vorige schooljaar was ze mijn vriendin geweest, maar ze dumpte me na een onfortuinlijk ongelukje tijdens Kruidenkunde. We moesten die dag Pluimpluk planten verpotten en ik had net een schep drakenmest gehaald voor mijn eigen pot toen ik Soruja zag. Ze stond praktisch naast me en was – zoals gewoonlijk – haar prachtige zelf. Meteen was ik vergeten dat ik in een klaslokaal stond, dat iedereen me kon zien en dan ik een schep met mest vast had met het gevolg dat ik, toe nik Soruja een handkus wou geven, per ongeluk mijn schep scheef hield en de inhoud over Sojuja's schoenen dropte. Ze gilde hard genoeg om het hele kasteel mee te laten genieten.

'Hoe zie ik eruit?' hoorde ik Soruja zeggen toen ze voor ons stopte. Het was een lichte teleurstelling dat ze mij volledig negeerde en alleen tegen Conny en Marion praatte, die overigens niet echt blij leken om haar te zien. Ik dacht aan wat ze eerder hadden verteld en begreep het. Toch kon ik het niet laten om heel diep te zuchten toen Soruja een rondje draaide op haar knalroze hakken, zodat de meisjes haar van alle kanten konden bewonderen.

'Beeldschoon,' zei Marion en het sarcasme droop van haar stem. Naast haar kreeg Conny een geluidloze lachbui. 'Ik wil wedden dat je hordes jongens achter je aankrijgt.'

'Dat mag ik wel hopen ja!' antwoordde Soruja vrolijk – ze had het sarcasme in Marion's stem duidelijk volledig gemist: – 'Want ten slotte ben ik wel de modebewuste heks van heel ons jaar!' En met die woorden draaide ze zich om en liep weg.

Ik keek hoe Soruja door het potretgat verdween en wist dat Marlijn aan het praten was, maar mijn ogen waren nog steeds op Soruja gericht (ook al was ze nu niet meer te zien). Ik zuchtte opnieuw diep en Conny probeerde in mijn ogen te kijken, met een afkeurend gezicht.

'Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je weer verliefd op haar bent hé?' vroeg ze streng. 'Ze heeft je gedumpt om een paar verpeste schoenen.'

'Maar dat neemt niet weg dat ze prachtig is,' antwoordde ik dromerig. Ik realiseerde me vaag dat ik mijn tas had laten vallen, maar dat kon me op dit moment ook even helemaal niets meer schelen. Het volgende moment waaide Marlijn's hand voor mijn gezicht, alsof ze me uit mijn 'trance' probeerde te halen en hoorde ik haar zeggen: 'Hulpeloos'

'Liefde maakt blind,' zei Conny's stem, die van heel ver scheen te komen. 'Maar in dit geval is de betreffende persoon totaal blind geworden.' Ik besloot die laatste opmerking te negeren en zuchtte nogmaals diep.

Uiteindelijk kostte het de meisjes een kwartier om mij weer bij kennis te krijgen en toen we op weg gingen naar de Grote Zaal was Conny behoorlijk chagrijnig. Haar gezicht stond op onweer en onderweg scheen dat alleen maar erger te worden.

Het hele kasteel leek speciaal voor de gelegenheid van boven tot onder te zijn versierd. Overal waar je keek hingen spandoeken met liefdesteksten erop en hartjesslingers. Op sommige plekken hing er zelfs maretak boven de deuren ( wat eigenlijk vreemd was omdat het nog heel lang duurde voor het weer kerst zou worden), de harnassen hadden allemaal een roze vissier en de mensen op de schilderijen hadden zich allemaal extra netjes gekleed, speciaal voor Valentijnsdag. Ik ontdekte pas dat er piepkleine cupido's rondvlogen toen ik er tegen een opbotste. Nadat hij me de huid had volgescholden vloog het dwergje weer weg, om brieven en pakjes te bezorgen, net als zijn collega's, waarvan sommigen me een vuile blik gaven.

Ondanks mijn aanvaring met de nijdige dwerg, voelde ik mijn ochtendhumeur verdwijnen. Ik werd helemaal vrolijk van de versieringen en toen we aankwamen in de Grote Zaal, grijnsde ik breed (tot ergernis van Conny).

Boris had al plaatjes voor ons vrijgehouden aan de overvolle tafel (de Grote Zaal zat al vol, wat bewees dat we inderdaad laat waren) van Ravenklauw en hij stak zijn hand op om te laten weten waar hij zat, voordat hij zijn ogen weer op het tafelblad richtte. Hij was al met zijn ontbijt bezig en reageerde niet toen Conny hem vrolijk begroette. Haar gezicht, dat toch al niet zo vrolijk stond, betrok nog meer toen ze ging zitten op de (nog lege) stoel aan zijn linkerhand. Marlijn zei helemaal niets maar ging meteen naast Conny zitten, terwijl ik plaatsnam op de lege stoel aan Boris' rechterhand.

Net als toen Conny hem begroette reageerde hij ook niet op mij. Ik keek Conny en Marlijn even aan, draaide toen met mijn ogen en greep de terrine met havermout. De meisjes keken even toe hoe ik havermout in mijn kom schepte voordat Conny zich weer tot Boris richtte.

'Waarom antwoordde je niet toen ik je vroeg waar je nachtmerries over gingen?' vroeg ze, heel voorzichtig. Ze ging er waarschijnlijk van uit dat hij haar kon horen. 'Misschien kan ik je helpen eroverheen te komen.' Ik zag dat ze haast wanhopig probeerde om Boris' blik te vangen, maar dat lukte niet.

'Boris is vast al met zijn gedachten bij de wedstrijd!' riep ik zelfverzekerd. 'We moeten van Zwadderich winnen, anders zijn we uitgeschakeld. Gelukkig ben ik dankzij mijn beste vriend klaarwakker!' In mijn enthousiasme vergat ik mijn bord havermout volkomen, maar daar werd ik meteen weer aan herinnerd toen ik Boris een joviale klap op zijn schouder gaf. Hij reageerde niet zoals ik het voor ogen had; hij schrok zo erg dat hij een sprongetje van schrik maakte, waarbij hij het bord havermout meetrok. We konden alleen maar machteloos toekijken terwijl de havermout een kleine vlucht maakte, die eindigde op het gangpad tussen onze tafel en die van Huffelpuf. Hellaas voor ons liepen daar net een groepje giechelende Griffoendors, die begonnen te gillen toen de havermout hen om de oren vloog. En niet zomaar zachtjes, maar zo luid dat ik er zeker van was dat de hele zaal kon meegenieten. Marlijn was als eerste over de schrik heen en ze sprong onmiddellijk op, greep haar toverstok en liet de havermout verdwijnen met een goede 'Sanito' spreuk.

Ik bekeek de Griffoendors nog eens goed. Ik vermoedde dat ze al in hun zesde jaar zaten, en hun gezichten waren rood van woede en schaamte. Ze gilden niet meer, maar het kwaad was al geschied.

Waarschijnlijk had het gegil van de meisjes de aandacht getrokken van professor Anderling, die de tijd die Marlijn nodig had om de troep op te ruimen scheen te hebben gebruikt om naar onze tafel te lopen. Marlijn werd een beetje rood en ging onmiddellijk weer zitten toen professor Anderling naast haar halt hield. Niemand durfde meer iets te zeggen; ik hoorde hoe Boris moeizaam slikte en zag hoe de Griffoendors een gezicht trokken. Professor Anderling is hoofd van Griffoendor.

'En wie van jullie gaat mij uitleggen wat hier de bedoeling van is?' vroeg ze nijdig maar gebiedend. Boris werd knalrood en ik wisselde snel een paniekerige blik uit met Conny.

'_Nu gaan we het krijgen….'_

'Die jongen bekogelde ons met havermout!' riep een bijzonder knap meisje uit de groep dat 2 zwarte vlechten had verontwaardigd. Ze wees met een beschuldigend vingertje op Boris, die nog roder werd. 'We waren gewoon op weg naar onze eigen tafel toen het plotseling uit de lucht kwam vallen!' Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe Conny met moeite een lach wist te onderdrukken en hoe Marlijn snel haar blik afwendde zodat professor Anderling haar niet zag lachen. Boris en ik keken allebei strak naar professor Anderling en ik was er zeker van dat we er behoorlijk schuldig uitzagen.

Professor Anderling trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Zijn jullie niet een beetje te oud met je eten te knoeien?' vroeg ze nog nijdiger en ze gaf ons een van haar befaamde adelaarsblikken. Beschaamd boog ik mijn hoofd en Boris deed hetzelfde.

'Het is jammer dat jullie niet van mijn afdeling zijn, anders had ik jullie strafwerk mogen geven. Helaas is dat niet het geval, dus ik houdt het op 5 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw. Per Persoon.'

Ik onderdrukte de aandrang om heel hard 'WÁT?' door de zaal te schreeuwen en deed in plaats daarvan een dappere poging om te protesteren tegen deze volkomen oneerlijke staf, maar zette mezelf alleen maar meer voor schut omdat ik ineens geen zinnig woord meer kon zeggen.

Professor Anderling beschouwde de zaak waarschijnlijk als afgehandeld, want ze draaide zich om en marcheerde met grote passen terug naar de leraarstafel. Ik zag nauwelijks hoe de meisjes hun neus de lucht in hieven en er ook vandoor liepen, onderwijl proberend er zo waardig mogelijk uit te zien, want ik was in trance. Ik voelde mijn goede humeur wegebben.

'Een mooi begin van de dag,' verzuchtte ik, toen ik me weer naar mijn bord wendde, terwijl ik helemaal geen honger meer had. 'We hebben onze afdeling 10 punten gekost! En waarvoor? Voor rondvliegende havermout?'

'Ik zei tot dat Valentijnsdag een ongeluksdag is?' zei Conny, en ze glom van trots terwijl ze nog een stuk toast pakte.

'Ja, en nu begin ik te begrijpen waarom je dat denkt,' mompelde Boris, zo zacht dat hij nauwelijks te verstaan was. 'Ik schaam me dood.'

Ik zag zijn gezicht en voelde me opeens een beetje schuldig. Laten we eerlijk zijn; ik was degene die verantwoordelijk was geweest voor deze blamage, niet Boris, ook al was hij degene die de havermout had laten 'vliegen'.

'Eigenlijk hadden het 5 punten moeten zijn,' zei ik verontschuldigend en ik zocht oogcontact met hem. 'Het was allemaal mijn schuld, ik alleen had straf moeten krijgen! Het spijt me.'

Tot mijn grote verbazing wuifde Boris mijn verontschuldigingen weg alsof het een herfstblad was dat op de mouw van zijn jas was gedwarreld.

'Je probeert me alleen maar op te vrolijken,' mompelde hij neerslachtig. 'Het was mijn schuld, als ik nou gewoon geantwoord had op jullie vragen.'

'_Daar zat wat in_,' dacht ik, '_Maar het zou allemaal niet gebeurd zijn als ik je niet aan het schrikken had gemaakt._'

Voordat ik mijn mond open kon doen om hem dat ook te vertellen, viel Marlijn me in de reden.

'Waarom schuif jij de schuld altijd op jezelf?' vroeg ze pinnig. 'Niet alles is jouw schuld, weet je. Hoewel het wel zou helpen om eens wat minder in dromenland te kamperen terwijl mensen tegen je praten..' Boris wou zijn mond opendoen om te protesteren, maar zijn woorden werden overstemd door het geluid van de bel en hij deed hem snel weer dicht.

Met een zucht stond ik op, pakte mijn toverstok en maakte mijn bord weer heel, dat in vier stukken was gebroken.

'Ben je niet bang dat Anderling je afmaakt?' vroeg ik voorzichtig aan Conny, die een bijles Transfiguratie voor de boeg had. Het was haar slechtste vak en ik vermoedde dat Anderling haar extra in de gaten ging houden na het 'ongelukje' met de havermout. Professor Anderling is een goede lerares die streng maar rechtvaardig is, maar o wee als je haar tegenkomt in een klaslokaal als ze pissig is.

'Ja, een beetje, maar ik kan het wel aan,' zei ze snel, maar ik zag aan haar gezicht dat ze loog. 'Ik zie jullie wel in het zwerkbalstadion!'

Ik glimlachte, gaf haar een high-five en pakte mijn eigen rugzak op.

'Wat ben ik blij dat ik alleen Verzorging van Fabeldieren heb,' zei ik vrolijk. 'Ik moet de les van afgelopen woensdag inhalen, nadat ik die gedwongen moest missen door een incidentje met Karc, die irritante etter uit Zwadderich..' Conny keek me aan alsof ze meteen jaloers op me was, maar Marlijn begon langzaam te grijnzen.

'Oh ja, dat herinner ik me!' zei ze. 'Je moest naar de ziekenzaal omdat je opeens een berenkop had!' Ik moest grinniken en naast me hoorde ik Boris hetzelfde doen. Ik voelde hoe er een brede glimlach verscheen om mijn mond.

'Gelukkig maar dat Madame Pleister me binnen één dag hersteld had,' zei ik. 'Oost west, hoofd best, zeg ik altijd. En Verzorging van Fabeldieren wordt heel dicht bij het stadion gegeven, dus kan ik lekker vroeg beginnen met invliegen!' Boris' grijns verdween abrupt van zijn gezicht en hij mompelde halfverstaanbaar:

'Kom te laat. Meteen gaan..', boog voor me langs zodat hij zijn rugzak op kon rapen en ging er vandoor. Stomverbaasd bleven Marlijn, Conny en ik staan.

Er was iets vreemds aan de hand, dacht ik, terwijl ik toekeek hoe de wapperende zoom van Boris' mantel verdween achter de opengeslagen deuren van de Grote Zaal.

**Wordt vervolgt...**


End file.
